Empty Promise
by Marie-Rin-Love
Summary: Un fantasma de sus pesadillas vuelve desde sus más oscuros recuerdos, trayendo así tanto dolor como una inmensa felicidad del reencuentro, pero las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen, porque por más que hayan intentado derrotar a la muerte antes, no se puede volver de ella como si nada. Todo tiene un costo, incluso para la más hermosa de las mariposas carmesí.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, es la primera vez que aparezco por esta sección y estoy aquí con una pequeña idea que se me vino a la mente tras ver P4U, y notar ciertas cosas… Pero bueno, disfruten de este pequeño fic de unas cuantas partes, disfruten de la pareja!~_

_Spoiler Alert: Aquí se hacen referencias a la historia del juego, así que si no lo ha jugado, debería hacerlo o simplemente; __si no deseas spoiler, no lea._

* * *

><p><strong>Empty Promise.<strong>

**Chapter I: Is that you?**

El día ya se terminaba al igual que la caída el sol en el horizonte, sus ojos se perdieron en la vista y se cerraron lentamente…

_"__Mi amor por ti no cambiará… Te amo…"_

-Qué inmaduro…- murmuró para sí mismo mientras que los abría de nuevo, ahora con una mirada vacía aún admirando el color naranjo sobre el mar.

-Oye, ¿No es ese Amada Ken?- preguntó una chica a otra, no muy disimuladamente ya que el mismo chico le escuchó además que no estaba muy lejos, estaban en los asientos detrás de él, quien miraba hacia afuera del tren.

-¡Kya! Es realmente genial como dicen- respondió la otra, se dieron cuenta que él las escuchaba, no muy difícil, puesto que ya no era tan tímido como antes y ahora las miraba sin vergüenza mientras hablaban de él.

-Ah, Amada-san…- dijo la primera chica casi en un murmullo.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa leve, las chicas volvieron a chillar y a reír felices, tanto que no notaron que su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y desvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las chicas y generalmente ya les había perdido relevancia a esos comentarios, pero en este momento en particular se sintió ligeramente irritado.

Su vista siguió observando ese atardecer. El sol ya se había escondido por completo y sólo dejó un aura carmesí por su camino…

-Carmesí…- murmuró nuevamente –Igual que sus ojos…- sacudió levemente la cabeza- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ya debería de olvidar aquella promesa…

De repente, distinguió una pequeña y frágil figura que se desprendió del carmesí del crepúsculo, por un pequeño instante, ahí como saludándole, apareció volando una mariposa carmesí, el chico se sorprendió, pero antes de que pensara en algo, la interrupción de un poste, entre su contacto con la criatura, hizo que esta prácticamente se esfumara.

-Debo… De estar alucinando…- dijo mientras que se pasó la mano por el cabello desde la frente hacia atrás –Pero… Aún así…

…

_~Llegando al dormitorio~_

-Si no me equivoco, deberían de estar por aquí…- dijo mientras introducía su mano en la mochila buscando las llaves, pero aún no hacía contacto con ellas, lo cual le extrañó, siguió hasta llegar frente a la puerta, y ahí decidió buscar con la mirada, mas tampoco encontró nada.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado mientras se iba por sus pisadas de vuelta, de seguro que tuvo que habérsele olvidado en alguna parte, ha estado todo el día con la cabeza en las nubes por culpa de un sueño… O más bien una pesadilla.

…

_-¿Por qué?... Sigues ahí…- se pregunta al estar frente a la gran puerta dorada, donde el cuerpo de una chica, ahora de piedra retenía los oscuros deseos de la perdida humanidad._

_-…- era tan sólo un envase sin vida._

_-Hey…- le vuelve a hablar, pero no hay respuesta, camina hacia ella e intenta alcanzarla con sus manos, pero entonces apareció Erebus, quien la toma con una de sus grandes y negras manos –¡No la toques!- sacó su evoker y se apuntó al pecho, pero al apretar el gatillo, no sucedió nada –Mentira…_

_Sintió la malvada risa de la sombra, mientras comenzaba a presionar más fuerte la figura en su mano, hasta que unos horribles crujidos resonaron, el chico miraba impotente, sus manos temblaban, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas, pero aún con la mirada fija en la horrible escena._

_-No puede ser… Incluso después de que he intentado mejorar…- de nuevo sonó otro crujido –Después de que hemos intentado cambiar y cambiar el mundo… ¿Todo ha sido en vano?- comenzaron a caer unos pequeños fragmentos del puño de Erebus –¿Aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para proteger tu milagro?_

_Finalmente el sello se desmoronó y cayó como fragmentos de un vaso que al estrellarse se hace más añicos, frente a él, estaba deshecha por completo la persona que había amado por éstos últimos 3 años…_

_-Lo siento… Lo siento…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mientras que la puerta se abría y daba paso al monstruo, ya no le importaba, nada le importaba, sólo miraba aquellos pedazos dispersos que alguna vez tuvieron vida –Después de todo… No pudimos cumplir la promesa…_

_En ese momento, Erebus ahora lo toma a él y cuando está a punto de devorarlo…_

_…_

-Desperté llorando hoy…- dijo mientras miraba hacia el piso tras recordar todo -¿Qué acaso soy un niño? –concluyó preguntando al aire, pero como esperaba, nadie respondió.

Su teléfono sonó, lo contestó rápidamente.

-Ah, hola, habla Amada- respondió por costumbre, sonó la voz de otro chico.

-¿Ken? ¿Estás bien? Hoy te saltaste la práctica de futbol…- reconoció la voz de un amigo.

-Ah, eh… Sí… Es sólo que hoy tenía un asunto urgente, por eso tenía prisa en volver…- respondió, no era del todo mentira, quería ocultarse un poco en su habitación del dormitorio para así intentar aclarar algunas cosas en su mente, sino no podría concentrarse.

-¿Tanta prisa como para olvidar tus llaves?- preguntó mientras jugando con ellas hizo el distinto tintineo que tienen al girarlas en un dedo.

-¿¡L-Las encontraste!?

-Por supuesto, las dejaste caer, debes de tener la cabeza en las nubes últimamente como para no notarlo.

-Ah… Bueno…

-Tranquilo, no hay problema en eso, es normal.

-Mmm... Bueno, voy a allí mismo por ellas.

-No tranquilo, espérame frente a tu dormitorio, te las dejaré mientras paso de camino a mi casa.

-No es necesario…

-Te dije que estaba bien, ahora sólo siéntate y relájate por un momento, no vaya a ser que mañana pierdas algo más importante- insinuó riendo.

-Gracias por la molestia- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-¡Cuando quieras!

Cortó la llamada, el chico castaño volvió a suspirar.

-Debería hacerle caso…- se dio media vuelta de nuevo e iba a volver a la entrada del dormitorio cuando se quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

Justo frente a la puerta del dormitorio, posando suavemente su mano en la madera con una gran melancolía, apareció una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, con un vestido rojo a cuadros, una chaqueta y unas botas del mismo color azul rey, unos guantes negros sin dedos y por último, una cinta de un color azul oscuro en su cola de caballo… Esa era la figura femenina e inconfundible de…

-Minako…san…

El chico la nombró atónito dejando caer su teléfono de la mano, sorprendido, con un desorden completo en la mente, después de tantos años, se presentaba ahí, frente al dormitorio dónde habían convivido unidos, todos juntos. El momento le pareció eterno, pero no podía serlo, rápidamente la chica le miró sorprendida, el sonido del aparato al tocar el suelo había llamado su atención.

Sus ojos se encontraron, la chica cambió de sorprendida a asustada tan pronto lo reconoció, y entonces, hecho a correr.

-¡E-Espera!

-…- no le respondió simplemente siguió corriendo.

-Demonios- maldijo por lo bajo antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella –Ya te fuiste una vez sin escucharme…- dijo haciendo referencia a la última batalla –¡Esta vez no te dejaré sola!

Corrió detrás de ella durante varias cuadras, hasta que la perdió de vista, se sintió frustrado de un segundo a otro, agitado miró en todas direcciones sin encontrarla por ningún lugar, pero rápidamente notó dónde estaba, cerca del templo Nagaki.

Se apresuró en ir a allí.

Una vez llegó se asomó levemente por el por el portal con cuidado, la observó, realmente no había duda, era ella, sentada en la banca de madera junto a los juegos del lugar, con las piernas abrazadas en posición fetal, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, todo era exactamente igual… O casi, al chico le dio una punzada en el pecho cuando vio que su expresión era la más triste y deprimente que tenía, y no le había visto desde que Shinjiro casi muere, sus ojos apagados y sus labios sin sonrisa, con una mirada que decía que podía romper en llanto en cualquier momento, bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable… ¿Podría ser su culpa? La chica escondió su rostro, dejándose por completo en el dolor, Ken se acercó caminando lentamente hasta llegar cerca de ella, pero sin que esta le sintiera, iba a hablarle cuando…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué de todos debía ser Ken?- tan sólo esas palabras le sorprendieron más que nunca, acortó su distancia, ahora sin preocupación, sus pasos hicieron que la chica levantara la cabeza, pero antes de que siquiera escapara, Ken la abrazó fuertemente.

-Minako… san- dijo suavemente -¿Has… vuelto?- preguntó sin aún creerlo, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que aquella chica que abrazaba era Minako Arisato, al abrazarla, su calor era el mismo y el aroma que desprendía de su cabello era también el que recordaba, la única diferencia es que ahora era más pequeña.

Después de unos segundos recién notó lo que estaba haciendo y se colocó rojo hasta las orejas, se separó de la chica y mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara así que estaba cabizbajo, ahora sus nervios estaban al límite.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento, no sabía que hacía, bueno si lo sabía, sino que no era lo que quería hacer, no, espera, si quería abrazarte pero no ahora, no, digo que, en cualquier momento estaría bien, pero, mejor dicho… quiero decir que… ah… esto…- intentó explicar, pero hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía, y al final empezó a callar por no poder ni siquiera él mismo ordenar su cabeza.

-…- no dijo nada, tan sólo intentó librarse del agarre del chico, pero éste reaccionó tomándola más firmemente y levantó la cabeza para enfrentarla, pero aún así, seguía algo ruborizado.

-¿Por qué intentas huir?- lo levemente molesto se le quitó en un segundo al ver que ella estaba también cabizbaja y ruborizada, pero con unas cuántas lágrimas en la cara, cuidadosamente, colocó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, lo que causó que levantara levemente su vista, y el chico con su dedo pulgar le quitó una lágrima -¿Por qué me evitas?- preguntó de nuevo pero ahora más calmado.

-Ken…- fue la primera palabra que dijo, causando que el corazón del chico se acelerara, tardó un poco más en continuar –Lo siento… No… Se supone que debieras verme…

-¿De qué hablas? Por fin haz vuel…

-Yo…- le interrumpió -… Ya no soy humana… No soy más parte de este mundo…- desvió la mirada a un lado -…Olvídame…

-¿Eh?...- comprendía el significado de las palabras, pero no asimilaba lo que se suponía que debieran de decirle ahora, estaba confundido, completamente confundido y también dolido, la última petición le dio otra punzada en el pecho, le pedían lo que él mismo se había estado obligando a hacer en estos últimos años sin éxito, lo que ahora que la había vuelto a ver se rehusaba a hacer… ¿Olvidarla? ¿¡Cómo le pedía eso!? -¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije… Ya no soy de aquí ¿Qué no lo ves?- preguntó ahora ella algo molesta, dejando más lágrimas salir –Estuve muerta y he vuelto a caminar, han pasado años y aún no he envejecido, ¿No crees que está mal?

-Sólo creo en los milagros que haz hecho- la chica se sorprendió y le miró de nuevo –Y éste es uno más, uno que me ha hecho feliz…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?...- de nuevo miró a otro lado -Sólo vete y olvídame de una vez, sino, esto será más doloroso…

Se hizo un profundo silencio, el cual sólo fue interrumpido por las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer de repente, Ken repentinamente soltó a Minako.

-Minako-san, si eso es lo que realmente quieres…- comenzó a decir dando unos pasos hacia atrás –Entonces dilo mirándome a los ojos… Así podrás irte.

La muchacha le miró dudosa, no sabía que hacer, le miró a los ojos, mas al abrir los labios no salió nada, sólo comenzó a llorar de nuevo y balbucear cosas incomprensibles por lo bajo, el dolor de su garganta no le dejaba decir nada.

Ken se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo, Minako comenzó a llorar más fuerte que antes pero esta vez le correspondió el abrazo.

-Por favor… Ayúdame…- suplicó, el chico se alejó y rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta de la escuela y se la colocó en la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos.

La tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr de vuelta al dormitorio, la chica no dijo nada hasta que terminó de sollozar a medio camino.

-¿Es necesario que me cargues?- preguntó apenada.

-Es para que no vuelvas a escapar- respondió tranquilo.

-Has madurado…- él le miró confundido y luego sonrió levemente.

-Tú eres la que ha llorado como una niña.

-…-

Poco antes de llegar al dormitorio la dejó bajar, las calles estaban casi vacías y la lluvia ya comenzaba a parar, una vez estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Ken notó a su amigo en la puerta, esperándolo.

-Espera aquí- le susurró y luego fue con el muchacho.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó fingiendo estar molesto.

-Perdón, surgió algo importante…- extendió la mano para que le entregara las llaves, él se las enseñó y las dejó caer, pero las volvió a tomar antes de que Ken las recibiera.

-¿Acaso una novia? ¿Este es tu "asunto urgente" y "algo importante"?- preguntó burlón refiriéndose a la chica que se acercaba lentamente, la chica que tenía la chaqueta que obviamente era del chico sobre ella.

-No es tu asunto- respondió molesto quitándole las llaves.

-No seas tan frío…- se quejó –Después de todo acabo de rescatar algo más- le dio su teléfono olvidado.

-Gracias, ya puedes irte- tomó a Minako de la mano y luego la llevó al dormitorio.

-Ken ya es mayor~- insinuó riendo, ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Pero Ken se volteó molesto y la contestó.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡No seas ridículo, estúpido!- se volvió a lo suyo.

Pero mientras abría la puerta, el otro muchacho le echó un buen vistazo a la chica, pero lo que sus ojos vieron no lo podía creer… ¿Era la misma chica que vio hace 3 años con Ken en la noche?... No era posible…

-Adiós- dijo antes de cerrar con un portazo, una vez adentro suspiró dejando su mochila a un lado y se pasó la mano por el cabello algo aproblemado –Te dije que me esperaras… No creo que sea bueno que los demás te vean…

-No creo que me viera- dijo apuntando la chaqueta -¿Podrías… soltarme?

-¿Ah?- miró la mano que sostenía la de la chica, la última vez que se habían sostenido de las manos había sido hace tanto que ahora, la mano grande, tibia y suave de Minako, la sentía un poquito más pequeña que la suya y ahora estaba más fría. Al notar todo el chico le soltó rápidamente -¡P-Perdón!

-…- ella le sonrió pero no respondió, sólo miró el lugar con nostalgia, cada rincón del dormitorio, seguía exactamente igual que antes, se acercó a la recepción, donde hace tiempo, tanto que parecía una vida lejana, firmó un contrato, por el cual después daría su vida, al igual que por sus amigos… -… ¿Cómo… están los demás?

-¿Ah?- no se esperaba la pregunta –Bueno… Hace un tiempo que no los veo… Excepto a Koromaru- sonrió feliz –Debería estar por ahí…

-¿¡E-Está aquí!?- se cubrió más el rostro y comenzó a esconderse detrás de Ken.

-Sí, ambos vivimos ahora en el dormitorio, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ken…- apretó levemente su brazo para que le mirara –Nadie puede verme… De hecho nadie debería verme más… Por favor no le digas nada, él es demasiado liso…

-Pero…

-Por favor, si alguien me ve...

-Minako-san- colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, tocando la mojada chaqueta –Yo te veo.

-Pero tú ya eres otro caso, nadie más… nadie más que tú…

-Muy bien, si eso quieres… Aunque no puedo asegurarte nada… Ahora Koromaru debe estar arriba durmiendo, lo hace siempre que llueve, además que hoy debería de haber llegado más tarde.

-Entonces no habrá problema en que esté un poco… ¡Achís!- estornudó cubriéndose el rostro, Ken rió levemente.

-Espera aquí, no tardo… Deberías abrigarte más, estamos en medio del invierno- fue por unas toallas y volvió rápidamente, le ofreció una a la chica.

-Gracias…- dijo mientras le devolvía su chaqueta y aceptaba la toalla, colocándosela rápidamente en la cabeza en lugar de la chaqueta –Tú también deberías cuidarte.

-¿Yo?- preguntó riendo –No te preocupes por mi, ya no soy un niño- ese comentario de alguna manera descolocó a la chica, era cierto había crecido bastante, tanto psicológica como físicamente, lo notó desde que lo vio, pero no había hecho conciencia de eso hasta ese momento, era casi tan alto como ella, tenía un rostro más maduro y había comprobado que ahora habla casi como un adulto… ¿Cómo pudo crecer tanto?

-Ken yo…

-¡Achú!- estornudó esta vez el chico, para luego colocar una expresión ligeramente avergonzada, Minako sonrió, tomó la otra toalla de su mano y luego comenzó a secarle la cabeza.

-"Bueno, en algunas cosas aún no ha cambiado…"- pensó mientras continuaba -¿No deberías cambiarte de ropa?

-Lo haré cuando te vayas… ¿Tienes un lugar donde ir, cierto?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Por qué volviste?- comenzó a preguntar seriamente, la chica dejó ese aire feliz que tuvo por unos segundos pero no dejó de pasarle la toalla por el cabello.

-Eso yo tampoco lo sé…

-Y sobre... ¿Cómo volviste?- cambió la pregunta, pero le respondió con una negativa de la cabeza -¿Por qué no has crecido?- la misma respuesta -¿Por qué…- le miró con detenimiento ruborizándose levemente al ver que seguía igual de hermosa que antes.

-¿Por qué…- le preguntó apartando un poco la toalla para verle bien el rostro, lo que sólo le puso más nervioso, estaba… demasiado cerca.

-¿Por qué tienes otra ropa?

-Tampoco sé eso… Nunca la había visto de hecho- respondió naturalmente.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó intentando concentrarse en ayudar a su… "amiga"…

-Así es.

-¿Sabes lo que ha pasado en estos años?- de nuevo negó. Esto no los estaba llevando a ningún lado… Una idea pasó por su mente.

-¿Por qué utilizaste tu vida como sello?- esa pregunta la dejó atónita, miró a otro lado y dejó de secarle el cabello lentamente, pero no quitó las manos de la toalla de su cabeza.

-… No tenía otra opción…-

-¿Por qué cargaste con todo el peso?

-…Yo…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Eso no tiene… relación con lo de ahora…

-…- Ken tomó de las muñecas a Minako y avanzó con paso firme, haciéndola retroceder hasta que llegó a tocar la pared con la espalda, clavó sus manos en el muro para que la chica no se soltara, estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared, el joven la miraba fija y penetrantemente –Respóndeme.

-…- Minako quedó en blanco por completo, un blanco tan absoluto como el de ambas toallas que ahora yacían en el suelo, quedó aturdida, sorprendida, atrapada, confundida, perdida en su mirada… ¿Era realmente el mismo niño tímido que conoció?... Por supuesto que no.

"Ya no es un niño"

El corazón le comenzó a bombear rápido, quería volver a intentar huir, pero sus piernas no mostraban movimiento, ni siquiera sentía los dedos de sus manos, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, quería esconderse pero bien sabía que no podía, y el hecho no era porque sus extremidades estuvieran paralizadas o porque la tuviera arrinconada, sino porque por más que en su mente gritara "¡Corre!", ella ni siquiera era capaz de hacer un esfuerzo para que sus músculos reaccionaran, quería escapar, pero a la vez no…

¡Que desorden!

-Yo… tampoco estaba segura de lo que hacía…- comenzó a decir en un tono bajo y algo inseguro –Tenía miedo, debo reconocerlo…- comenzó a llorar ligeramente –Pero cuando descubrí… que tenía el poder de salvarlos a todos… No dudé en usarlo, sin importar el costo… ¡Si todos los demás estaban felices estaba bien!

Comenzó a sollozar en lo bajo, el chico quedó sorprendido, lentamente soltó el agarre, y luego besó suavemente a Minako en la frente, causando que abriera sorprendida los ojos y parara de llorar por unos segundos, subió la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con la del chico.

-Esta bien, lamento haberte forzado- dijo con una leve y triste sonrisa, la muchacha enrojeció al notar lo sucedido y se apresuró a la puerta de entrada, se inclinó en dirección a Ken.

-M-Muchas gracias por la ayuda- salió corriendo del dormitorio como alma que lleva el diablo, Ken había hecho ademán de detenerla, pero luego lo reconsideró. Llevó su mano a sus labios con un gran calor en el rostro.

-Es la primera vez… que la beso…- murmuró para si mismo sin creer del todo aún lo sucedido, pero fue real, y eso, por pequeño que pueda parecer, hace a su corazón saltar de alegría incluso hasta ahora… -¡Achú!

Estornudó nuevamente, casi olvidaba que estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia, recogió ambas toallas y subió al segundo piso para ir a su habitación, talvez deba de tomar una ducha caliente después…

Al terminar de subir la escalera le sorprendió no ver a Koromaru en el pasillo, pero luego notó que la puerta de su alcoba estaba abierta, una vez entró descubrió al can durmiendo profundamente a pies de su cama, el pobre estaba acostumbrado a pasar algunos días unas largas y solitarias horas cuando tenía asuntos pendientes que atender después de la escuela, ahora ya no rebosaba la energía de antes, pero aún así tiene la suficiente vitalidad para demostrarle una gran y alegre bienvenida cuando volvía de clases.

Entró sin hacer ruido, mas el perro levantó la cabeza rápidamente con las orejas alerta, al ver que era Ken se relajó, pero aún así algo le siguió molestando. Se acercó a él, moviendo la cola y olfateando como desquiciado a su amigo, Ken se agachó para hacerle cariño, pero Koromaru estaba muy sumergido en la tarea de olfatearlo, que sin medir su fuerza se abalanzó bruscamente sobre el chico y comenzó a pasar su esponjosa nariz por toda su camisa.

-E-Espera Koromaru, tranquilízate…- le dijo, pero logró quitarse al perro de encima cuando se distrajo olfateando su chaqueta y ambas toallas, se reincorporó sentado en el piso, y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas –Dios, ¿Qué te sucede?

Pero el perro ni siquiera le miró, se acostó con la cabeza y las patitas delanteras apoyadas sobre la chaqueta mientras comenzó a chillar triste, a Ken le a travesó la respuesta como la más obvia; había sentido el olor de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa Koromaru?- le pregunta de nuevo fingiendo no saberlo, pero el perro sólo volvió a gemir mientras continuaba oliendo el resto del aroma de la chica que había quedado –Es sólo mi chaqueta…- el animal le miró -Me mojé por no llevar paraguas- dice intentando distraerlo, pero él era muy listo, se puso de pie y fue rápidamente a quién sabe donde -¿Koromaru?- le nombró Ken, pero tan rápido como sintió su chillido de nuevo fue detrás de él, había subido al tercer piso, última puerta a la derecha… "su" habitación…

Ya no había duda, Koromaru tampoco lograba aún de olvidar ni siquiera su aroma, Ken le miró algo triste.

-¿Crees… haberla sentido?- le preguntó, a lo que le respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza, Ken se sintió mal al no poder hablarle con la verdad a su fiel amigo, compañero y confidente de éstos últimos años, pero debía ocultarla. Se agachó de nuevo a su lado y le hizo cariño en la cabeza –Sí… Yo también he pensado en ella últimamente.

_Continuará…_

_…_

* * *

><p><em>Muy bien y aquí concluye, si quieren dar algunas ideas, siempre estoy abierta a ellas, al igual que las críticas constructivas y aportes, deseo que si puedan aporten en esto y así hacer algo entre muchos.<em>

_Si desean dejar algún comentario sobre lo anterior y/u opiniones, déjenme un review así podré comunicarme con ustedes, adorables criaturas que leen mis extrañas ocurrencias, sin más que agregar…_

_Se despide: Marie-Rin-Love._

_Sayonara~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, este es mi segundo intento del capítulo, normalmente cuando leo que otros escritores hacen esto de rehacer un episodio es porque no les gustó como quedó… Pero mi caso es diferente, mi archivo se dañó porque mi computador se apagó justo cuando guardaba el archivo, curioso, pero cierto, aún así, espero que disfruten el cap, aunque creo que se ha desviado un poco de la idea original, ojala sea también de su agrado._

_**Advertencia:**__ En este capítulo hacen aparición 2 OC que si bien no son muy relevantes sirven para el desarrollo de esta pareja puesto que los personajes de SEES se ven fuera de la trama… Por ahora. Así que espero que no les moleste ya que hacen sólo ciertas apariciones para demostrar que tan "normal" se ha vuelto Ken con su vida de ahora._

_**Disclairmer: **__Bueno, pues ya saben, ningún juego de la saga persona es mío._

_**Agradecimientos a: **__MargotRihm y .165, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews chicos! :3_

_Sin más que agregar:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Memories.<strong>

-Amada-san- llamó la voz femenina y madura de su profesora, que se volteó del pizarrón, extrañada al no recibir respuesta –¿Amada-san?- llamó por segunda vez, el chico estaba sentado en su puesto con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano mientras que divagaba con la mirada clavada sin realmente ver por la ventana. La profesora se acomodó los anteojos y levantó la voz –Amada Ken.

-¡S-Sí!- respondió parándose de golpe con una postura muy rígida, un amigo que estaba al lado suyo soltó una risita que sólo le incomodó más, la profesora suspiró.

-Es un alivio tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros, Amada-san. Por favor díganos la respuesta a la ecuación del pizarrón- dijo mientras que miraba su libro en mano.

-Sí… Claro…- miró la operación matemática y luego bajó la mirada a su cuadernillo vacío, lo pensó por unos segundos –Diecisiete octavos- respondió lo más rápido que pudo, la mujer levantó la mirada con un rostro algo confundido.

-Diecisiete séptimos, cerca, pero no lo suficiente- se volteó para continuar con su trabajo –Gracias y le recomiendo tranquilizarse un poco- le dijo con un tono más bien ligeramente amable que de reproche, el chico asintió con la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente.

Probablemente sería una de las mañanas más largas que tendría.

…

_~Receso~_

-Lean-san…- comenzó el chico pero la muchacha le enseñó su palma en señal de alto.

-Te he dicho que me llames Ari- le recordó sin mirarle mientras continuó ordenando sus cosas, el chico bufó por lo bajo.

-¿Ari-san podría llevar tus apuntes por hoy? Quiero ver si tengo todo…

-…- la chica le miró y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlesca –Heh~ ya veo, así que realmente estabas distraído hoy, con algo o… con alguien- dijo jocosamente a lo que el chico se sonrojó levemente al ser descubierto de manera tan fácil por los demás, rápidamente su rostro de sorpresa pasó a clara molestia aunque disimulada.

-Rio abrió la boca, ¿No?- la chica asintió con la cabeza ahora con su habitual sonrisa –Ese estúpido…

-¿Qué? Escuche mi nombre- dijo el chico apareciendo por un lado, de cabello rubio opaco, algo largo y desordenado, tez tostada, ojos marrones adormilados y aspecto desaliñado, Ken simplemente ignoró su existencia.

-Pues, ¿Cuándo crees que debamos hacer nuestro proyecto? Le… digo Ari-san- cambió el tema, cosa que molestó a Rio.

-Hm… No lo sé… Ken-kun… - comenzó pensativa mientras apoyaba una mejilla en el dorso de su mano, tenía el cabello lacio, negro y le llegaba a media espalda, una piel suave y pálida junto a unos brillantes y astutos ojos verdes. Miró al chico con cierto reproche –Ciertamente lo más difícil es hallar un día en el que tú estés libre señor "perfección" "Nunca dice no" y "Popular entre chicas"

-Jeje…- rió nervioso bajando la mirada, ciertamente varias veces ya le había negado la oportunidad cuando ella le proponía alguna fecha, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que estaba muy descuidado hasta ahora que están a una semana del plazo –Tú también haces muchas cosas en la escuela y eres popular con los chicos Ari-san…

-Pero por lo menos se cuando es demasiado el intentar hacer todo.

-Oigan recuerden que también estoy aquí.

-Y nadie te llamó- respondió el muchacho con indiferencia, el rubio puso una mueca de disgusto para luego rodearlo del cuello con un brazo, agacharlo hasta la altura de su pecho y después refregarle su puño en la cabeza con algo de fuerza.

-Oye, oye, ayer te ayudé mucho…- mencionó molesto entre dientes.

-¡S-Suéltame!- gruñó el castaño haciendo resistencia, pero no duró mucho puesto que justo llegó el profesor que le dio un golpe con su libro en la cabeza a Rio, haciendo que éste se sobara rápidamente en el área al igual que Ken, quien además se ordenaba el cabello.

-A sus asientos, el receso acabó.

-Sí…- respondieron al unísono.

Todos se ordenaron rápidamente, saludaron a la orden, se sentaron y continuaron las clases.

…

_~Después de clases~_

-¿Ya acabó?- preguntó Rio mientras se desarmaba sobre la silla dejando la cabeza colgada hacia atrás.

-Aún tienen práctica de soccer hoy, tendrás que esperar un poco más Rio- dijo la chica mientras tomaba su bolso y le entregaba su cuaderno a Ken, el muchacho dio un alarido de dolor exagerado, a lo que ella rió levemente.

-Pero…- chilló –Ken, tú vas a practicar hoy, ¿Cierto? ¿Podrías avisar que no estoy bien?

-Mentiroso.

-Será sólo por hoy Ari-chan, realmente estoy molido…

-Ah, perdón, pero no voy a la práctica hoy- respondió el castaño mientras tomaba su propio bolso y guardaba el cuaderno en él.

-¿Tampoco hoy?- preguntó incrédulo el chico, su amigo no solía faltar a 2 prácticas seguidas, miró a Ari.

-E-Entonces, ¿Haremos el proyecto hoy?- preguntó la chica algo sorprendida también pero disimulándolo mejor.

-¿Eh?... Ah, no… Tendré que pasar hoy también, tengo otro asunto que atender.

-¿"Otro asunto"?- preguntó el chico ahora con una sonrisa pícara. La chica pelinegra le dirigió una mirada furtiva para comprender el tema, a lo que se sumó con una mueca similar. Ken dio un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué crees que es?- preguntó intentando no mirarles a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no mejor dices qué es de una vez y nos ahorramos el resto Ken-kun?- preguntó la chica.

-B-Bueno, hoy le prometí a Koro-chan que pasaríamos un rato jugando desde temprano…

-Heh~- soltaron al unísono con el mismo tono burlesco y mirada acosadora, Ken tragó sonoramente, luego rió nervioso y escapó caminando rápidamente.

-¡Hasta mañana!

…

La ansiedad lo carcomía vivo por dentro, sentado, sacudía impaciente su pierna derecha mientras que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, ciertamente no había visto a la chica hace ya unos 2 días en ese encuentro por la noche, y se le había olvidado por completo que le dijera el lugar donde se quedaba, dónde encontrarse o dónde podría buscarla, ahora sentía un inmenso remordimiento por no haber ido tras ella, pero… aún así con tan sólo recordar lo rápido que su corazón latía en ese momento…

Se dio unos leves golpes en las mejillas y sacudió la cabeza, debía de estar completamente concentrado para ayudar a Minako ahora, obviamente no podría contener su alegría por completo al estar con ella y sentía que no había nada de malo en ello, pero debía hacer el intento por concentrarse.

Se sentía inmaduro, completamente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando las dejó quietas, su pie había acelerado el ritmo con que golpeaba el piso al igual que su corazón con su palpitar. Sin embargo, sentía que todo aquello se detenía y congelaba cuando se le cruzaba la idea de que otra vez la había perdido y no la volvería a ver de nuevo, como si todo hubiera sido la más dulce de las ilusiones.

Incluso una vez despertó la mañana siguiente de aquel día, tras sentarse en su cama se preguntó si todo había sido un dulce sueño, que había aparecido para apaciguar la amargura de sus últimas pesadillas, o alguna luz de esperanza en su realidad contra la cual había tenido que luchar todos estos años para no caer en lo que él creía, podía ser una probable depresión y no se permitía llegar a ese estado de debilidad. Pero cuando comenzó a angustiarse logró reconocer a existencia de esas dos figuras sobre el escritorio, color níveo una al lado de la otra, eran las toallas con las que la noche anterior se habían secado tras quedar empapados por la lluvia de ayer, su corazón comenzó a saltar, ya que ahí frente a él estaba la prueba de todo, la prueba de su esperanza.

Pero aún así, era lo suficientemente inseguro como para estar ahí sentado en la banca del templo Nagaki esperando con los nervios a flor de piel a que se aparezca la figura de la chica, también el día anterior la había esperado ahí, aprovechando que no tenía práctica de futbol y que sus deberes en el consejo estudiantil se habían agotado momentáneamente, se sentó ahí igual que hoy y esperó mientras reflexionaba sobre muchos puntos que aún no tenía muy claros.

Para empezar, aún le debía hablar de muchas cosas, puede que no supiera el propósito por el cual resucitó, ni cómo fue posible ese milagro, pero aún así, aunque le causara un mal estar en el estómago de pensarlo, estaba seguro de que le ocultaba algo y que no quería hablar de ello, por lo que debía de seguir insistiendo, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, para que se lo revele y encontrar la verdad de todo, por esa razón es que debía estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, más allá del propósito egoísta de tenerla sólo para él ahora, con el propósito de ayudarla cómo ella le había ayudado cuando aún era un pequeño desamparado que buscaba aferrarse del calor de una compañía y un cariño para poder sanar sus heridas, debía ser fuerte, demostrarle cómo ha crecido en la Tierra que salvó, ahora tendiéndole su mano como apoyo y guiándola a la resolución de esta nueva aventura juntos.

Y así es cómo volvemos al punto de inicio con su desesperación por no haber podido verla es éste tiempo, bajó la cabeza con pesar, ya estaba oscureciendo ¿Acaso debería de buscarla por el resto de la cuidad como ayer? ¿Pero que pasa si viene mientras él está en otro lugar?...

Se puso de pie e hizo un ademán de patear una piedra, pero logró contener su enfado y finalmente suspiró, estuvo tranquilo por unos segundos, luego se sentó nuevamente y dejó colgando la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo naranjo con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Si tan sólo todos estuvieran aquí…- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para calmarse, se quedó así un momento hasta que sintió de repente una sombra sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos extrañado y un segundo después de coloró hasta las orejas -¡Eh!

-Te encontré~- dijo una melodiosa voz, era Minako, quien se había inclinado sobre él dejando sus rostros a una corta distancia, cosa que afectó mucho al chico, quien al identificarla se recogió de su posición sentándose rápidamente intentando que se le bajaran los colores, la chica rió levemente –Creo que nuestro miembro joven y maduro del equipo ya tiene muchas preocupaciones a sus 14 años de edad.- rodeó la banca y se sentó a un lado de Ken

-Realmente tengo 13…- dijo aún algo apenado, la chica le vio algo perpleja.

-¿En serio? Creí que había calculado bien…- dijo pensativa, luego rápidamente cambió su expresión a una sonrisa -Bien, ¿¡Vamos a comer!?

-¿Eh?- le miró confundido -¿A… comer?- la chica asintió moviendo la cabeza alegremente –Bueno… Pero me gustaría que me respondieras algunas cosas más…

-Claro, una vez acabemos la cena- esta vez la chica le tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia su nuevo destino.

…

_~Restaurante Wakatsu~_

-…

-… ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tienes apetito?- le preguntó mientras bajaba su tenedor y le miraba preocupada.

Ken levantó la mirada, la verdad es que todo eso le recordaba un montón de cosas, ambos solos comiendo como los últimos clientes del lugar, ella comiendo con mucho optimismo y el sumiso y apenado. Toda la iniciativa que había decidido tomar, se acababa de ir por el desagüe en un instante, la chica volvió a tener las riendas de todo, aunque ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

-No es eso…- comenzó mientras tomaba su servicio para comenzar a comer –Es sólo que… ¿Cómo decirlo?- la chica ladeó la cabeza intentando entenderle –Bueno… Ahora luces mucho más como la Minako-san de antes- bajó la mirada algo nostálgico.

-¿De antes?

Ken sonrió levemente.

-Antes de ayer… parecía que estabas en tu peor momento, como si lo más pequeño te pudiera llevar abajo y tan frágil que podías romper en llanto en cualquier segundo. No estoy seguro de poder imaginar que tan profundos puedan ser tus sentimientos encontrados al volver a la vida, ni que pueda significar este milagro, pero aún así déjame decirte que intentaré lo mejor posible en mantenerlo, al igual que en mantenerte a ti como eras antes, como la chica de siempre… Amable, optimista, alegre… Pero por sobre todo fuerte… Esa es la Minako-san que recuerdo, a quien quiero proteger…- terminó levemente apenado por decir esas palabras, pero un poco satisfecho por tener la valentía de decir sus pensamientos.

Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió bastante al ver que la chica se encontraba completamente roja y atónita, se sonrojó levemente al verla así e intentó decir algo, pero la chica rápidamente se puso de pie y desvió la mirada.

-Necesito un segundo en el servicio higiénico…

-Claro…- pero antes de que siquiera acabara de decirlo, la chica ya se había ido, suspiró y luego comenzó a comer pensativo, ¿Acaso dijo algo malo o habló demasiado?

...

La joven de ojos carmesí miró el reflejo de sus orbes en el espejo, el primero en mucho tiempo, fue la primera cosa que inspeccionó para luego revisar bien todo su rostro y dio una vuelta frente al espejo para ver el resto de su cuerpo, bajó la mirada a sus manos, observó como cerraba y abría sus puños, su mirada se puso melancólica.

-Este cuerpo falso es tan perfecto…- da una vuelta más y coloca sus manos sobre su pecho –…

"… _a quien quiero proteger…"_

Sintió como su pulso se aceleró de nuevo, con un corazón que golpeaba frenético y era apresado por su pecho y sus manos.

-Tanto… Que incluso asusta...

…

-Perdón por la espe…- se detuvo al ver la escena, eran un par de niñas con uniforme de Gekkoukan hablándole amistosamente a Ken, se asustó, no pensó en esa posibilidad de que encontraran a otros conocidos del chico, quedó en blanco por un momento y comenzó a retroceder, después de todo en un caso así en lugar de mentir lo más fácil es huir, pero el chico ya la había visto.

-¿Minako-san?- preguntó.

Entró en pánico cuando las chicas miraron extrañadas al castaño y amenazaban con voltearse a verla, así que simplemente corrió de vuelta al servicio de damas y se encerró en uno esperando, sin saber exactamente que, mientras ordenaba el lío de su cabeza.

…

-Realmente incluso ahora no comprendo a las chicas…- susurró para sí mismo mientras seguía comiendo, estuvo unos segundos aproblemado aún con lo anterior hasta que escuchó una voz femenina.

-Con que jugar con Koromaru, ¿No Ken-kun?

El chico se sobresaltó y miró de donde venía la voz de Ari, la chica venía acompañada de una de sus amigas de la misma clase, aún llevaban el uniforme igual que él pero lo que le causó una leve incomodidad fue la mirada astuta de la chica.

-Ari-san… ¿Qué haces aquí?- esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entrego algo al dueño, una cosa entre vecinos, ella me acompaña- la chica a su lado saludó con la mano- Pero quería preguntarte lo mismo, supongo que ese platillo frente a ti no le pertenece a Koro-chan, ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó alzando una ceja, el chico mantuvo la calma.

-No realmente no lo es, estaba con alguien, eso es todo, un viejo amigo...

-Amigo… ¿O amiga?- preguntó mirándole fijamente a lo que el chico quedó callado intentando omitir la pregunta, Ari miró la mesa –Bueno, para ser honesta no es difícil imaginarse que realmente es hombre, o una chica que come demasiado… ¿Es realmente saludable tanta carne?

-Ari…- le regañó su amiga por lo bajo.

-Cierto, cierto, hablé de más, bueno, tenemos más cosas que hacer ahora, espero que mañana me cuentes con quien tuviste una cita.

-¿Eh?- el chico se sonrojó levemente algo incómodo.

-¡Ari-chan!- le volvió a regañar la chica.

-Jaja, perdón, no podía evitarlo…- rió alegre pero luego su expresión cambió al recordar algo y se dirigió de nuevo al chico –Por cierto, no olvides que la próxima vez que te proponga un día para el proyecto ya no puedes negarte, porque si reprobamos te atormentaré por siempre, ¿Entendido Amada?

-Claro- respondió riendo ya más tranquilo, hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a una chica rígida que estaba alejándose, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-¿Minako-san?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la amiga de Ari, en ese momento fue cuando con ayuda de su voz recordó las palabras de la chica que le hicieron entender.

"… _nadie más… nadie más que tú…"_

Recordó fugazmente y su expresión cambió a preocupación, ¿No habían estado antes en medio de toda la masa de gente en la ciudad? ¿Realmente importaba tanto que esas chicas no la vieran? La expresión en el rostro de la chica le respondió, antes de decir algo, de nuevo volvió al cuarto de baño. Para su suerte, al parecer ninguna le alcanzó a ver.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No nada, sería mejor que se fueran, no quiero retenerlas más.

-… De acuerdo… Hasta mañana.

-Sí…

Ambas chicas se fueron sin más, entonces el chico se puso de pie y fue hacia dónde se encontraban los cuartos de baño, vigiló que no hubiera nadie, cosa no muy difícil ya que el negocio ya estaba cerrando, no quedaban más clientes y el resto del personal estaba ocupado, aún así no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo, tocó un par de veces la puerta de damas.

-¿Minako-san?

-…

-Sé que estás ahí.

-…

-Por favor no me hagas hablarle a un baño- escuchó una pequeña risita que le hizo sonreír –Ya puedes salir, no hay nadie más.

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué te mentiría?

-…- salió sin más mirando a ambos lados por si había alguien.

-¿Ya podemos volver?- la chica asintió con la cabeza y juntos regresaron a su mesa.

Terminaron de comer sin decir más, hasta que salieron del restaurante, estaba tan frío que sus alientos se podían ver, la chica exhaló entretenida, mientras que el chico se sacaba su chaqueta y se la volvía a pasar.

-Te dije que no te expusieras al frío, ¿No tienes nada más que eso?

-No… pero estoy bien, no tienes porque…- dijo extendiéndosela de vuelta, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

-…- la chica le obedeció y la colocó en sus hombros, aunque el chico aún no le alcanzaba completamente en estatura, sintió como era más grande de lo que ella había imaginado, o más bien lo que se había imaginado aquella vez…

…

"_-Hace mucho frío, ¿No lo crees?- ambos estaban caminando por Tartarus junto a Koromaru y Aegis, quienes se habían adelantado en busca de una sombra._

_-Sí, realmente es muy frío Tartarus- contestó la chica mientras exhalaba en sus manos para mantenerlas en calor, el chico le miró un poco preocupado._

_-Sí sientes demasiado frío puedes tomar prestada mi chaqueta…- desvió la mirada un poco –Se que no es muy grande, pero creo que puede ayudarte a mantener calor…_

_La chica le sonrió y colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla, el chico saltó sorprendido al tacto, más que por lo desprevenido que estaba, por lo realmente helados que se encontraban los dedos de la chica._

_-Gracias Ken-kun."_

…

-¿Dónde te hospedas?- la pregunta del chico, mayor al de sus recuerdos le despertó, le miró intentando volver de nuevo a la realidad.

-Estoy quedándome…- comenzó pero no sabía muy bien como explicarlo, se quedó parada mientras la luz del cruce cambió a verde, el chico avanzó unos pasos pero volteó extrañado por su silencio y quietud.

-¿Minako-san?

-... He estado quedándome en la… "Velvet room"… Ahí fue donde desperté cuando recuperé el conocimiento.

-¿Velvet room?- repitió al hacérsele el nombre algo familiar -¿Aquel ascensor azul?

-¿¡La conoces!?- se acercó de nuevo a su lado y ambos siguieron caminando.

-Sí… Todos estuvimos ahí junto con Aegis hace años.

-Con Aegis… ¿Cómo? ¿Ella firmó el contrato?

-Así parece, cuando S.E.E.S estaba a punto de disolverse, hubo un problema…

-¿Problema?

-Verás…- comenzó el chico mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas –Nosotros aún no estábamos listos para aceptar que habías muerto… Simplemente no comprendíamos el porque ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Esa ocasión, cuando todos volvimos a vernos los unos a los otros después de la batalla contra Nyx, no como conocidos o compañeros de dormitorio, sino como el equipo que éramos… Y te desvaneciste sin razón, todos sufrimos por un tiempo… Incluso nos costaba hablarnos entre nosotros por el hecho de hacernos recordar, comenzamos a evitarnos y así, antes de que lo notáramos, ya nos habíamos separado nosotros mismos en lugar del inevitable hecho de que todos iban a abandonar el dormitorio.

La chica bajó la mirada triste del sólo escucharlo, se acercó más a Ken para chocar su hombro con el de él, con tan sólo este contacto y ver el rostro confundido del muchacho la chica, aún algo triste, sonrió levemente.

-Así, tuvimos que lidiar con un nuevo problema, un contrario a Tartarus… Un sótano con forma de desierto con muchas puertas…- se sorprendió al oírlo –muchas cosas fueron dichas y muchos sentimientos surgieron a flote, nos dividimos y blandimos nuestras armas contra nosotros mismos, Aegis ganó nuestra disputa y luego descubrimos todo… El sello creado por ti, la razón de tu muerte y sobre todo…- apretó su puño derecho con impotencia –La existencia de Erebus. Intentamos derrotarlo, de hecho lo logramos, pero como debes saber…

-Es indestructible- completó Minako y que le tomó suavemente de su puño, haciendo que el chico le mirara, mientras que ella sonreía para que el adolescente se relajara, aunque al chico le resultó que su gesto había sido algo ambiguo, como cuando se sonríe falsamente… –Lo sé… Me sorprende que le enfrentaran y salieran victoriosos. Pero para ser honesta un lado de mí se alegra que… esa criatura exista…

-¿Eh?- el chico se volteó sorprendido a mirarle, la chica le dirigió una suave sonrisa nuevamente, lo que le causó una inquietud por dentro- ¿A qué te refie…?

-¡Oh, llegamos al dormitorio! ¿No crees que es muy tarde?- se apresuró en decir, el chico quedó desconcertado por el repentino cambio -¿Koromaru no sospecho nada?

-Sobre eso, sintió tu olor…- la chica miró al suelo melancólicamente.

-Ya veo… En ese caso debemos ser más cuidadosos- se quitó la chaqueta de Ken y se la entrego sonriendo –Sabes que nadie más puede saber de mí.

-Sobre eso…- recibió su prenda -¿Por qué no pueden saberlo los demás y para que necesitas mi ayuda?

-… Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer… durante este tiempo he estado pensando en eso y sobre cual es la razón por la que tuve que revivir…- se arregló ligeramente el cabello y volvió a sonreír –Hasta que logre descubrirlo, por favor ayúdame, se que tarde o temprano, toda la verdad será revelada ante nosotros, pero hasta entonces. –Le tendió su mano- ¡Permanece a mi lado, una vez más, Ken-kun!

…

_Tosió repetidas veces, sentía correr la sangre de la herida bajo sus dedos, sus medicinas se habían acabado y estaba tan cansada que ya no podía ocupar el poder de su Persona, su respiración se hizo pesada, alargó su mano para alcanzar la del niño, que estaba sentado a su lado mirándole impotente._

_-M-Minako-san…- su mano temblaba al igual que sus labios, el no tenía el poder para protegerla, era demasiado débil para ir sólo a buscar vía de escape y no tenía la habilidad para curar las heridas que había recibido por culpa de su descuido…_

_-¿Ken-kun?- alargó de nuevo su brazo, ahora hasta su rostro -¿Por qué… estás llorando?- en su mano resbaló una de sus lágrimas –No pongas ese rostro…_

_-¿Estarás bien, cierto?- apretó su mano con cierta delicadeza pero a la vez firmemente – ¿¡Cierto!?_

_-… ¿Estás preocupado por eso?- rió un poco pero luego volvió a toser –Esto es sólo lo que me merecía… Es mi deber como líder ser cuidadosa, pero esta vez solo te traje a ti conmigo y estamos en unos pisos muy avanzados…- sonrió –Tranquilo, no soy una niña, estoy conciente de lo que hacía y de las posibles consecuencias._

_La muchacha de ojos rojos se sentó lentamente mientras miró el lugar con cuidado, tal parece que no había sombras rondando por las cercanías, por lo que tendrían algo de tiempo… Intentó ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le traicionaron, por lo que se desmoronó, a lo que Ken la sostuvo rápidamente._

_-¿¡Quieres seguir luchando!?- le reprocha mientras la acomoda en sus pequeños brazos. Nuevamente le sonrió._

_-¿Sabes Ken-kun? Me siento tan débil… que me hace pensar cómo será cuando realmente muera._

_-¿Eh?- el niño le miró preocupado y confundido._

_-Estoy segura de que mi día no es hoy… ni mi momento es ahora, por eso sé que aún puedo seguir luchando…_

_-P-Pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- su voz se quebraba nuevamente._

_-Porque yo sé que definitivamente, se cumplirá uno de mis deseos más ocultos…_

_-¿Tú… deseo?_

_-Una de las pocas cosas que deseo… Es que al llegar mi partida, todos tengan una sonrisa en su rostro. Por lo que, esa cara triste tuya… Me dice que aún tengo cosas que hacer para cambiarla…- sonrió una vez más –Así que por favor… Permanece a mi lado, Ken-kun._

…

-…- alargó su brazo pero en lugar de estrechar su mano se aferró de la manga de su chaqueta con la mirada baja.

-¿Ken?- le miró preocupada.

-No… te irás de nuevo, ¿Cierto?- se sorprendió –Esta vez… estarás con nosotros mucho más tiempo…

-… Ken, tu sabes que yo no tengo intenciones de morir… La verdad, es que me encanta haber vuelto a la vida y…- se acerca a él y esta vez ella lo abraza –No pienso… perderla tan fácilmente.

-…- el chico le correspondió el gesto, se quedaron así por unos segundos, en silencio, aferrándose lo más firmemente el uno al otro, porque aunque no intercambiaran el miedo que sentían sobre quedar solos de nuevo con sus palabras, en esa cercanía comprendían los sentimientos del otro.

-Ya debo irme- sentenció la chica rompiendo el silencio, se separó del agarre y sonrió de nuevo –Por ahora, no creo que podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos…

-Ya veo…- respondió algo apenado al recordar su conducta de estos últimos 2 días, con una ansiedad descontrolada por verla, pero ahora mismo, sentía un alivio inimaginable.

-Pero… aún así, ¿Pasado mañana será domingo, no? ¿Tendrás el día libre?

-Sí.

-Bien, me gustaría que me acompañaras a una parte.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>_Flowers._

_Muy bien, se que tardé bastante en terminar este capítulo, pero ya saben, con todo esto de las fiestas, realmente se va el tiempo, pero intentaré no tardar más de 2 semanas en actualizar de ahora en adelante._

_Muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo… adorable criatura (?). Y agradezco realmente comentarios constructivos y opiniones._

_**Respuestas: **__A .165, puesto que, quien toma el papel de protagonista en la historia es la heroína femenina, esta historia no sigue la ruta canon de los juegos originales, siendo diferente en ciertos aspectos, como el hecho de que Shinjiro sigue aún vivo. Pero aún así para una mejor comprensión y no causar grandes paradojas, esto ocurre el invierno anterior a la temporada de Persona 4 Arena y Ultimax._

_Espero que hayan pasado una gran navidad y prospero año nuevo chicos._

_Se despide: Marie-Rin-Love._

_Sayonara~_


End file.
